


Let it snow

by bloedhgarm



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21935506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloedhgarm/pseuds/bloedhgarm
Summary: The car’s engine roars loudly as she presses down on the gas pedal. She can feel the car rumbling, its wheels turning. For a moment she thinks they’re starting to move forward but then the noise gets shriller, the car unmoving as the wheels spin, unable to find grip in the deep snow. She steps on the brake to avoid slithering off to the side and further into the deep snow and kills the engine. Alex curses under her breath resisting the urge to hit her steering wheel to vent her anger. They're stuck.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 18
Kudos: 125
Collections: Secret Sanvers | A Sanvers Winter Holiday 2019 Event





	Let it snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lurkz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lurkz/gifts).



> Happy holidays! I hope you enjoy this bit of fluff!

The car’s engine roars loudly as she presses down on the gas pedal. She can feel the car rumbling, its wheels turning. For a moment she thinks they’re starting to move forward but then the noise gets shriller, the car unmoving as the wheels spin, unable to find grip in the deep snow. She steps on the brake to avoid slithering off to the side and further into the deep snow and kills the engine. Alex curses under her breath resisting the urge to hit her steering wheel to vent her anger. They're stuck.

“Stay here for a second, I’m gonna check out the outside,” she tells her passenger in the back seat, making sure to keep her voice calm and measured. 

As soon as she steps out into the cold she wants to go back into the car. The Nebraska wind is fierce, mercilessly blowing snow in her face. Snowflakes are whirling around her, impeding her vision. She’s glad she kept on her work booths as she immediately sinks a foot deep into the snow. Trudging around the car, she sees the marks of when she tried to push through the snow, effectively bogging down. It’s barely been a few minutes but the tire tracks showing where they came from are already disappearing beneath a new layer of snow. 

Having grown up in California Alex isn’t that familiar with this kind of weather but even she can tell that there’s no way she’ll be able to keep on driving. Especially if it continues to snow like that. With a sigh she pulls her phone out of her pocket. She notices how cold she’s gotten in just the short amount of time she’s been outside by the stiffness of her fingers as she tries to unlock it. There’s no service. Of course. 

With another glance at the car Alex begins to feel anxious. She’s had plenty of survival training. She knows how to handle a night or however long it’ll take until the weather calms down in this snowy chaos, but- she sighs, running a hand through her hair. Trying to think of a plan, she makes her way back in front of the car. Maybe there’s a town close by they could walk to. The last one they passed had been quite a while ago. Too far away to make it on foot. But maybe there’s one ahead on the road. If only she could find a sign or maybe even see some lights in the distance. 

That idea is discarded, though after only a few steps. The snowfall is too strong, making it impossible to see more than a few feet ahead. She didn’t get far at all but already it’s getting hard to make out the car behind her. Defeated, she trudges back. The danger of getting lost in this storm is too big and she won’t risk losing sight of the car. Despite the wind blowing strongly around her, it’s eerily quiet. 

Trying her phone again, she holds it up in the air, moving around to try and find a signal. She feels a chunk of snow slip over the edge of her booth and into her shoe, unpleasantly soaking one side of her sock. “Come on,” Alex growls, wiping the screen with her damp sleeve to try and keep it dry. Behind her, a car down opens and she whirls around. 

“Jamie please, stay in the car. You’ll get cold.”

Of course, though, her daughter doesn’t listen. She’s pushing the door open further and shifting in her seat to let her little legs hang off the side. “But mom, there’s a dog!” she shouts and points towards the woods. 

Alex turns and true enough there’s a four-legged creature slowly making its way towards them. She can just barely make out pointy ears and a long nose when it stops, lowers his head and lets out a single bark. 

Alarmed, Alex moves closer to the car, to put herself in front of Jamie. Maybe it’s a wild animal. Are there wolves in Nebraska? she asks herself just as a human silhouette appears behind the animal. 

“Jamie, close the door.”

“But-“

“No buts.” she hisses, keeping her eyes fixed on what she now assumes is indeed a dog and its owner. 

All the muscles in her body tense up as the dog starts jumping towards them, ready to fight, but before it can move more than a few paces, a sharp whistle rings through the air and it stops abruptly, looking back at the human. It’s waiting for them to catch up, tail wagging. The two make their way towards them together then, the dog sticking close to its owner’s side. 

Alex takes a step closer as well, putting more distance between the car and the newcomers. Her numb fingers fumble to find the lock button on her car key. She curses under her breath when she realizes that she left her gun in the glove department. 

The person is relatively small, Alex notices as they approach. She is convinced she could take them in a fight if she had to. The dog however… it seems to be some sort of Husky breed. Not terribly strong or threatening but still, much more agile than Alex would be in this snow. They’re stopping a few paces ahead, seemingly hesitant as well. After a short moment, the person bends down to talk to the dog, petting its head once before slowly walking closer. “Hey there!” they call out, the voice of a woman.

Alex tells herself that not everybody she meets is a hostile threat. She’s not at work. She most likely doesn't need to expect a fight. Countless of true crime documentaries about people who's car broke down in the middle of nowhere tell her otherwise, though.

“Hello,” she answers, glancing back once to check on Jamie who is now pressed against the car window, watching wide-eyed. Not for the first time Alex wishes her daughter wasn’t as nosy – or investigative as J’onn usually puts it - as he is. 

“You're stuck?” the woman asks, voice muffled by the scarf wrapped around her face. She’s bundled up from head to toe, her attire much more fitting for this weather than Alex’s. 

“Yeah.” Alex is still wary, staying alert, but there’s no need to force a conflict by being hostile. 

Seemingly taking Alex responding as an invitation, the woman comes closer, taking in the scene in front of her. The dog doesn’t leave her side, eyeing Alex curiously. 

Alex takes a step closer as well the exact moment the woman spots Jamie. Alex can see her pause for a second, blinking once, then twice in surprise before she raises her hands, unwrapping the scarf from around her head. The face of a woman about Alex’s age is revealed, smiling softly at Jamie through the window. She seems to relax at the sight of the kid, her stance easing, shoulders dropping, exposing her side to Alex to inspect the car. "Yeah, I don’t think you’re going to get any further with that.” 

Alex grunts. She’s come to that conclusion on her own. 

“Where are you headed?” 

“Lincoln.”

The woman’s eyebrows disappear under the edge of her beanie at that. “You’re not from here, are you?”

“Why?”

“Well,” she shrugs, “any local would’ve known not to attempt that drive today.” 

“Great.”

“There’s a towing service two towns ahead but I don’t think they’ll drive out here the next couple of days.” 

Alex sighs, “I- yeah, uhm maybe if I could use your phone for a second, I can try to call my sister to come get us.” 

“Your sister? What kind of car does she drive?”

“What?”

“Well, I don't know that many vehicles that would be able to get through this snow, you know?” the woman supplies, a confused smile on her face.

“Oh!” Alex realizes belatedly that she can’t exactly explain that her sister can fly and carry a car through this snow storm with ease, “Uh no, yeah she- you’re right. Never mind.” 

“Okay… well, I don’t have service out here but,” her eyes flicker back to Jamie, “I could show you two the way back to town at least.” 

“Does it have a hotel?”

The woman makes a face, her expression giving Alex an answer before she even speaks.

“Anywhere we could stay?”

She shakes her head in the negative. “Tell you what, why don’t you two come back to my place and we’ll see if we can figure something out from there?”

Alex hesitates. 

“I have phone service. An internet connection even,” the woman offers, “and it’s warm.” She looks at Jamie again pointedly, who has gotten bored watching them and is animatedly talking to her stuffed otter in the backseat of the car now. 

She’s right, Alex has to admit. It would get really cold really quickly without a running car out here. Seems like she doesn't have a choice either way. “That would be great actually. Thank you.”

“No problem,” she nods, holding out a gloved hand for Alex to shake, “I’m Maggie. Sawyer.” 

“Alex Danvers.” Alex introduces herself. She’s almost reluctant to let go of this stranger’s hand, its warmth momentarily starting to bring back the feeling to her numb fingers. “And the kid over there is my daughter, Jamie. Give me a second to get her?” 

“Sure.” 

She moves and opens the door bending down to talk to Jamie. “Hey there, are you doing okay?”

Jamie shrugs. “Pickles wants to know how much longer until we’re at grandma’s,” she says in lieu of answering, the hint of a pout starting to form on her face. 

“I’m sorry Pickles,” Alex makes a point to address the stuffed otter directly to keep Jamie’s spirits high, “but we can’t keep driving in this snow. How would you two feel about a little hike instead?” 

“In the snow?” Jamie perks up. 

“Yeah. This,” Alex moves to the side a bit, “is Maggie. She’ll show us the way.” 

“Hi,” Jamie says shyly, peering up at the woman curiously before scooching forward in her seat to look around Alex at the dog who is still calmly standing beside its owner. 

“Hey Jamie, it’s nice to meet you," Maggie introduces herself. She pauses, following Jamie’s line of sight. “Do you like dogs?” 

At Jamie’s nod, she reaches out a hand out to scratch her dog’s ear. “That’s Gertie. She really likes meeting new people as well.” 

“Hi Gertie,” Jamie smiles, letting Alex help her jump out of the car. She winces as her daughter immediately sinks into the snow, but Jamie doesn’t seem to mind much. 

“You can pet her if you want.”

At Jamie’s excited look asking for permission, Alex tells her to go ahead and watches as Jamie carefully approaches the dog. With Jamie standing almost knee-high in the snow, they’re almost seeing eye to eye and Alex can’t help but move closer as well, ready to step in if she has to. But the dog stays calm, gently wagging her tail and looking at Jamie expectantly as the kid reaches out a hand to pat its head. The speed of her tail increases ever so slightly, and she nudges her head closer into Jamie’s hand. The move makes the girl giggle and scratch the thick fur around its neck less gingerly. 

Relaxed, Alex goes to get a suitcase of at least the most essential stuff out of the trunk of the car. She’s very glad she limited their luggage now more than ever. 

She puts Jamie in the thickest coat she owns and makes her wear gloves and a hat and then the four of them start making their way through the snow. Maggie put Gertie on a leash and lets Jamie lead her around. Alex is one hundred percent sure the dog would stick by them, leash or not, but Jamie's so thrilled by the task she doesn’t even seem to notice the cold at first. 

Ten minutes into their walk though, she complains. “Mom, Pickles doesn’t have a jacket!” 

“He has a fur, sweetie. He doesn’t need one.” 

“But what if it’s not thick enough?” 

“He can have my scarf,” Maggie jumps in, already pulling it from her neck. “You can wrap it around the both of you, so he’ll get warmed by your body heat as well.” She explains, handing it to Jamie.

Jamie nods enthusiastically, convinced by that argument. She manages to sling the cloth around her shoulders before Alex leans down and helps wrap her and Pickles up in it. The scarf’s so big on her she ends up looking like she’s bundled up in a blanket and Alex can’t help but chuckle as she watches her daughter waddle through the snow. She wishes she could send Kara a snap to make a Baby Yoda reference. 

She turns to Maggie as they start walking again. “Thank you, but won’t you get cold?” 

“I’m good, Danvers. I’m used to this weather.” 

“If you’re sure.”

“I am. Plus, it’s not that far.” 

When they started their hike, Jamie insisted on walking, happy to run through the snow alongside her new four-legged friend. Now though, Alex can sense that she’s getting tired. It’s been about 15 minutes and the snow is getting higher and higher. It’s hard for Jamie to wade through it and Alex knows that despite the scarf, she must be getting cold. If you add having to get up early to catch their flight and the strain of a long car ride, the kid must be exhausted. Her steps have gotten slower and she hasn’t asked a question about Gertie or the snow or the trees surrounding them for a while. 

Alex puts a gentle hand on her daughter’s shoulder, leaning down to look at her properly. “You're getting tired, huh?”  
Jamie just nods, rubbing her face, a tell-tale sign that truly, she is exhausted. With a sigh, Alex puts down her suitcase, kneeling down as best as she can. “It’s been a long day, I know. Come on, we’re almost there.” She scoops Jamie up, little arms automatically wrapping around her neck. Carefully, Alex makes sure that Pickles is pressed between their bodies securely, not wanting to imagine the heartbreak if the stuffed otter was dropped and lost in the snow. 

Just as she’s trying to shift Jamie on one hip so she can free one hand for their suitcase, Maggie grabs it. “Ready?” she asks Alex, carrying their luggage as if it was the most natural thing to do. 

Alex doesn't find it in her to protest. “Thank you,” she just mouths. She’s not sure she’s felt more grateful to a stranger in her life.

When finally, they reach a cluster of houses Alex is more than relieved. Her arms are getting heavy and as much as she tried burring her hands in the folds of Jamie’s jacket, they’re frozen from being exposed to the cold snowy wind for too long. It’s a small town. Alex can’t really make out the roads beyond a few street lights but the houses are far apart, each with a big garden or even small fields in between. 

“It’s the second one on the left,” Maggie breaks their silence, “not much further.”

The house itself is relatively small, but cozy. It’s not quite what she expected Maggie’s place to look like but Alex isn’t going to complain. As soon as they entered through the door, Jamie who had been dozing on Alex’s shoulder perked back up. They pulled off their jackets and boots at the door to not carry any snow into the house and Jamie is already back to bouncing around excitedly. She gets to towel Gertie dry which seems to be about equally exciting for both the dog and the girl. 

Turning around Alex sees that Maggie too has shed most of her layers. She’s hit with the sudden realization that the woman is- well, stunning, to say the least. 

“Can I offer you something to drink? A cup of tea maybe?” she offers, shaking out her long wavy hair, sprinkling snowflakes all over the hallway floor.

“I- yes please.” Alex clears her throat, feeling somewhat awkward now. 

“I can get you some dry socks as well,” Maggie offers with a glance at Alex’s soaked feet. 

“Yeah that- that would be great actually. I have some in my suitcase but that would take a while to unpack. Is there anything I can help you with.”

“Sure, why don’t you put the kettle on, and I’ll get the socks and a computer.”

After drinking half a cup of tea and giving Gertie some treats, Jamie snoozed off on the couch, bored by the two adults. At this point, Alex wishes she could just do the same. She called Kara, despite knowing that she most likely couldn’t reasonably have Supergirl fly them out of there, she at least wanted to let her sister know that they wouldn’t be making it to Eliza that night. Kara herself is busy with holiday emergencies in National City anyway, so neither would she. At least Alex managed to saddle Kara with the task of delivering that particular news to her mother. 

Maggie didn’t seem surprised at all when they came up blank trying to find accommodation or means of transportation nearby and honestly, Alex didn’t really expect a different outcome either. She buries her head in her hands, letting out a groan. “Why does there have to be a snowstorm on the one week of my life I have to drive through Nebraska?”

“This is a pretty mild one, actually.” 

Alex gives her a look. 

“I’m sorry,” Maggie says, bowing her head. Alex would almost be convinced if it wasn’t for the hint of a smile playing around her lips. “What are you doing here then, if I may ask?”

“We’re visiting my mom for the holidays. She moved here recently for a new job- nothing long term, just a new research program for a couple of months. But long enough to make us fly over to celebrate the holidays in Nebraska.”

“She’s a scientist?”

“A doctor, yes.” 

“Ah. Well, I’m sorry you won’t make it tonight,” Maggie says softly, “but you’re welcome to stay here until the roads are free again.”

“I- Maggie I don’t want to intrude. I’m sure we’ll find some other-“

“I know my way around here Danvers and I’m pretty sure you won’t.” Maggie interrupts, her smile softening the harsh reality of her words. “And really, it’s not a problem. This house is too big for me anyway.”

“You live here on your own?”

“No, it’s- it’s my aunt’s house actually. I just grew up here. ” 

Alex sits up straighter, glancing around to try and find signs of another person being in this house.

“She’s not here,” Maggie says, picking up on Alex’s train of thoughts. Her demeanor changed with the topic, words growing stilted, face hardening. 

“Well, at this point I’m relatively certain you’re not a serial killer so, yeah, I guess it’s safe to stay here."

The blatant attempt at levity earns her a small snort. “Yeah no, definitely not a serial killer,” Maggie agrees. There’s a moment of hesitation before she continues, “Quite the opposite actually.”

“Huh?”

“I’m a cop. I can even show you my badge if that helps.” 

“Oh!” 

“Yeah.”

“Well you might want to rethink your offer then,” Alex quips, pulling out her briefcase. She smirks as Maggie’s eyebrows scrunch up in confusion. Holding up her fake badge, she puts on her best work face. “Agent Alex Danvers, FBI.” 

“Oh no. Seriously?” Maggie barks out a laugh, leaning across the table to inspect the badge. “A fed?!”

“Bet you regret bringing us here now, huh?” Alex jokes. 

“Oh, I don’t know… I think having to save a fed from a snowstorm gives me some ammunition for the next time I’ll have to fight one over jurisdiction.”

Alex rolls her eyes. She packs away her badge, running a hand through her hair as the exhaustion from the day begins to seep in. “No but really, thanks for your help. I don’t know what I would’ve done if you hadn’t walked by.” 

“You should thank Gertie, she’s the one who found you two.”

“I will. I’ll get her a huge amount of treats as soon as I can make it to a grocery store,” Alex promises, swallowing down a yawn.

Maggie notices, though. “I’m sure you’re tired. You should head to bed.”

“Yeah, I-“ Alex turns to look at the couch, the yawn coming out after all, “I probably should.”

“Alright,” Maggie gets out of her chair, grabs both of their empty cups and puts them in the sink, “You can take the bedroom.”

“No, Maggie-“

“No arguing,” Maggie interrupts, “There’s not enough room for you and Jamie on the couch anyway.” 

Alex sighs, too tired to protest. She wants to stay near her daughter in any case. 

“I can get you fresh sheets if you want.” 

“No, to be honest, I’m way too tired to care right now.”

Maggie nods in understanding. She gives Alex a quick tour of the house, before they pick up a sleepy Jamie from the couch and put her to bed. Despite the unfamiliar environment, Alex falls asleep seconds after her head hits the pillow. 

The next morning Maggie is making coffee when she hears steps on the stairs. A moment later, Jamie appears, hair messy, her otter clutched to her chest. 

“Good morning,” Maggie offers.

“Morning,” the kid answers shyly, hovering in the doorway. 

“Is your mom still asleep?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Would you like some breakfast then?” 

Jamie hesitates, so Maggie tries further. “I’m not sure what I have for you. Uhm some toast maybe? Or yogurt? Or I could try and make pancakes?”

“Alright, pancakes it is,” Maggie decides as she sees Jamie perk up at the word, “Do you think your mom wants some as well?”

“Yeah, mom likes pancakes. She always fights aunt Kara when she eats them all.” 

Maggie chuckles. “Alright I’ll make some more then. You can sit down if you want.”

Jamie complies, climbing onto one of the chairs. She lightens up further as a sleepy Gertrude joins them in the kitchen. The dog is happy to sit down next to Jamie and receive morning cuddles. Jamie lets go of her shyness quickly with Gertie beside her. Maggie manages to keep up quite the entertaining conversation with the kid, talking about school and her favorite kind of pancakes – blueberry, just like Pickles’ – and her aunt Kara. 

Once the first pancake lands on her plate though, Jamie grows somber. “Why didn’t we go to grandma’s yesterday?” she asks. 

“Well, it was storming outside. And there’s lots of snow everywhere. It’s blocking the streets so cars can’t drive on them.” 

“So, we won’t go today either?”

“I’m afraid not, Jamie. It’ll take a while to get the snow off the roads so it’s safe to drive again.” 

Jamie nods, shifting around the pancake on her plate sadly. 

“You were looking forward to spending the holidays at your grandma’s huh?”

A nod again. 

“Is there lots of presents usually?”

Another nod. 

“And tons of good food? My grannie used to make the best Christmas dinners.”

“Yeah…" Jamie looks back up at that, "last year grandma made so much pudding, not even aunt Kara could eat it all." 

“And that’s saying something.” A voice comes from the door, startling Maggie. It’s Alex, wearing soft flannel pajama bottoms and a white shirt. Somehow, despite the different styles, her hair is the same exact kind of messy as Jamie’s. 

“Hey mom!” Jamie chimes, beginning to actually eat her pancake now. 

“Morning,” Alex says, pressing a quick kiss to the crown of her daughter’s head in passing before turning to Maggie. “I hope she didn’t wake you.”

“No don’t worry,” Maggie waves her off, “I was already up.”

“Good,” Alex nods, hovering uncertainly between the table and the kitchen aisle. Maggie takes pity on her and motions for her to sit down at the table. “Coffee?”

“Yes, please.” 

“So uhm, do you have any plans for today?” Alex breaks the silence as Maggie places a mug in front of her.

“Not really,” Maggie shrugs, “Maybe looking through some paperwork, but the snow pretty much makes being productive impossible.”

“Can we build a snowman?” Jamie chimes up. 

“If you promise not to sing that song,” Alex quips poking her in the tummy. 

They end up spending the better part of the day outside, playing in the snow. Maggie’s with them for a bit, teaching Jamie how to best form a solid foundation for her snow-otter. Towards the afternoon, though, she heads back inside, leaving Gertie to tumble around the snow with them. With the sun setting, Alex eventually puts her foot down and ushers dog and kid back inside. 

They get themselves undressed and dry just in time for dinner. Alex feels bad about staying out so long instead of helping Maggie in the kitchen but Jamie is still glowing from having experienced her first real day in the snow ever and really, Alex can’t bring herself to regret it. 

Evidently exhausted, Jamie lets herself be put to bed not long after dinner without much arguing. As she returns to the living room, Alex finds Maggie on the couch, cupping a steaming mug in her hands. There’s a faint smell of spices and alcohol. 

“Mulled wine?” Alex takes a guess. 

“Yeah, you want some as well?” 

“Sure.” Alex follows Maggie into the kitchen and watches as she heats up another cup. 

“Did you and Jamie have fun today?”

“Yeah, she loved it. Even though her snow-Pickles didn’t turn out quite the way she planned.”

Maggie snorts, handing over Alex’s mug and leaning against the kitchen counter beside her. “Yeah, don't tell her but I’m not sure I’d recognize it as an otter at first glance.” They’re looking through the window across the snowy backyard, illuminated only by the stars and the moon shining from a surprisingly clear sky. In the light, the snow looks like it's glowing. 

“I’m glad she had fun, though. She seemed sad this morning.” 

Alex sighs, hunching her shoulders, trying to draw the warmth from her mug. “Yeah. The snow was a nice distraction today but missing the holidays is going be hard on her.” 

Maggie hums. “You’re from California, right?”

“Yeah, National City.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, why? What’s wrong with that?”

“Nothing. It’s just weird we’ve never met, you being FBI and all.”

Alex just looks at her, confused.

“I’m from National City. Detective Maggie Sawyer, NCPD.”

“Oh! I- I never would’ve guessed that.”

“Yeah, I moved there a couple of years ago. And you know, we work with the local feds quite regularly, so I’m surprised our paths never crossed.”

“I don’t really do much fieldwork." Alex lies easily, "I’m more of a scientist.”

“Ah.” She takes a sip of her wine, closing her eyes and savoring the taste."

“If you’re living in National City what brings you back here then?” Alex asks, happy to venture the conversation away from her fake job. 

“My aunt.” Maggie's reply is short. It doesn't seem like she's intending to elaborate, but Alex decides to wait and see, letting the silence stretch on between them. Maggie's staring into her cup, both of them leaning next to each other against the kitchen counter. 

Just as it's starting to feel uncomfortable, Maggie speaks up again. “She fell,” she says, not looking up from her cup of wine, “A week ago. Slipped on the ice behind the house and broke her hip. Thankfully, a neighbor found her not long after or god knows what would’ve happened. I flew here as soon as I heard.” 

“Is she okay?”

Maggie shrugs. “She’s in the hospital. She’ll be okay but recovery is gonna be… a lot.” 

“Well, I know that there are lots of really advanced treatment options nowadays,” Alex tries to encourage her.

“Options you need to be able to afford,” Maggie mutters. “I just-“ she breaks off, frustrated, “I hate that I wasn’t here.”

“You came as soon as you could.”

“Yeah but, I wasn’t there before. And I won’t be here in the future, either. I have to go back to my job, eventually. And with this injury… she can’t stay here on her own. I’ll have to sell the house and look for a retirement home for her and- it’ll break her heart.” 

“I’m sorry. I- aren’t there any relatives close by that could check on her more often?” 

“No,” Maggie says, an unsettling tone of finality in her voice, “it’s just us two.” She’s silent for a moment before smiling wistfully. “Well, and Gertie.” 

“Gertie’s amazing. Your aunt raised her well.”

“Yeah, she adores that dog. She's gonna hate spending Christmas without her." Maggie sighs again, heavily. "She's gonna hate spending it in a hospital in general. And I can't even drive down to keep her company.”

"Oh, so your holiday plans got ruined by the snow as well?"

"Yeah," Maggie puffs out a breath of air, "I can relate." 

“Well, to the Nebraska weather!” Alex raises her mug in a toast.

Maggie chuckles, clinking it with her own. “To snow!” 

The next morning when Alex wakes up, Maggie’s nowhere to be found. Alex figures she might be sleeping in. They both ended up drinking a considerable amount of mulled wine, after all, talking late into the night. She decides to get some coffee ready for when she wakes up. 

As she’s pouring herself a cup, she hears rustling coming from the door. Peering around the corner into the hallway she almost drops her coffee in surprise. There’s Maggie, doing her best to wrangle a tree about her size through the door, showering herself and the hallway furniture in the snow it carries on its branches. Outside, Gertie lets out an impatient bark. 

“Shhh,” Maggie hisses, leaning past the tree she’s now pulling further into the house, “don’t wake up Alex and Jamie!” 

“What are you doing?” Alex makes her presence known, making Maggie jump in surprise.

“Danvers!” she turns as best as she can without letting go of the tree. “Hey, you’re awake.”

“Yeah, wait, hold on.” Alex puts her cup down on a shelf and hurries to help move the tree into the living room. They manage to lean it against a wall without damaging any furniture and Maggie finally takes a step back, “I, well I got a tree,” she says, brushing a couple of needles off her arms. 

“Yes, I can see that. But why?”

“Well, you said that Jamie’s sad about not celebrating the holidays, so I thought uh- well, why don’t we celebrate? So, I found a tree. It’s not very big or pretty but it’s the best I could find- and carry. And I’m pretty sure my aunt has some Christmas decorations around in the attic.”

“You went out into the woods and got a tree for Jamie?”

Maggie shrugs, “Yeah. We can put on cheesy Christmas songs, let her decorate the tree, maybe even bake some cookies,” she suggests, “I’m sure it won’t be as nice as your typical family celebration but well, maybe she’ll get to enjoy at least little parts of the festivities this year.”

“That’s- Maggie, that’s so nice of you but uhm,” Alex bites back a smile, “we’re Jewish.”

“Oh.” Maggie blinks, before turning to look at the tree beside her. She looks so dumbfounded Alex can’t help but laugh.

It tears Maggie out of her stupor. “Oh god,” she groans, “I’m so sorry, I- that’s so stupid, I should have asked.”

“Hey no, don’t worry. It’s fine.”

“I can’t believe I just assumed..." 

Alex snorts, “It’s okay, she’ll enjoy decorating it anyway. And really, this,“ Alex points to the tree and steps closer, carefully putting a hand on Maggie’s arm, "This is amazing. You didn’t need to do that for us.”

“Mom?” Jamie's voice interrupts them, coming from the stairway. 

“In the living room,” Alex calls back, her shout followed by fast-approaching footsteps. Jamie rounds the corner, eyes widening as she spots the tree. 

“Maggie brought in a Christmas tree,” Alex explains the obvious, “she could probably use your help decorating it.”

“Really?” Jamie turns to Maggie, an eager smile stretching across her face.

“Yeah, I mean, I know you don't celebrate Christmas,” Maggie says with a glance at Alex, still a mildly embarrassed look on her face, “but if you want to, I’d love some help.”

“Sure!” Jamie agrees, “I can show you something Jewish in turn!”

“I would love that,” Maggie answers, surprised but earnest.

“Oh!” Jamie lights up, “Can we make latkes? I can teach you! And doughnuts! We can cook and eat together and have a real Hanukkah dinner!”

“Jamie, sweetie hold on,” Alex interrupts, trying to throttle her daughter’s excitement, “don’t smother Maggie with your ideas.” 

“No no, it’s fine.” Maggie waves her off, “I mean, we’d have to see what ingredients we have. But we can absolutely try.” 

“Yes!” 

Jamie’s enthusiasm carries over easily and soon enough she’s got both Alex and Maggie roped into creating their best possible Hanukkah celebration. While she’s instructing Maggie on how to make the universe’s best latkes, Alex takes Gertie on a walk, both of them taking their task to bring back the nicest branch they can find very seriously. When they return the kitchen is a pleasant smelling mess and Alex is immediately rushed inside to help them make doughnuts, as Jamie hasn’t quite mastered those yet. The branch Alex brought back and some of Maggie’s aunt’s candles get crafted into a – surprisingly beautiful – makeshift chanukiah. They eat and they sing and Jamie makes sure to explain every little detail of the celebration to a very patient Maggie. She’s glowing with pride as she gets to light the first candle and falls asleep not soon after, exhausted from cooking and decorating all day. 

Alex misses her mother and her sister and she knows Jamie does too, but neither of them are nearly as sad about missing their family celebrations as she would’ve thought. The first night of Hanukkah at Maggie's was improvised, to put it mildly, but that didn't matter. Alex got to celebrate it with the person she loves most in the world and Jamie was happy, that's all that matters. 

The following days go by in a similar fashion. They venture out into the snow at day, going sledding or having a snowball fight or making snow aliens and at night they settle in Maggie's small but warm kitchen, drinking hot beverages and lighting a candle each day. It's nice. 

On the morning of the 25th Jamie sits under the tree they spent multiple hours decorating together and hands Maggie her gift. It’s a little stick figurine she made out of sticks she collected outside. It’s not much and it looks quite ridiculous but Maggie delicately picks it up and puts it on the shelf in the living room, promising to give it an equally important spot back in her apartment in National City. Alex wishes they could give her a real present as a thank you for everything she’s done for them, but Maggie seems more than happy about the little craft.

On the 26th Alex is in the kitchen, having settled into their little morning routine where Maggie's in charge of breakfast and she makes the coffee and they wait for Jamie to wake up if she's not up before them.

"You're just in time," she announces as she hears Maggie enter the room behind her, holding out her cup of coffee. "A bit of milk, no sugar," she says before halting at the strange look on Maggie's face. "Are you okay?"

“I just talked to my aunt on the phone.” 

"Okay..." 

“You know," Maggie's hand comes up to her chin, brushing against it once, "she told me that a nice doctor came by her room last night and brought her a homemade meal. She even stayed and kept her company for a while. You wouldn’t happen to know anything about that, would you?”

"Oh well," Alex shrugs. “Maybe.”

Maggie shakes her head in disbelief. “How?”

“I told you my mom worked in a hospital in Lincoln.” 

“How did you even know where to find my aunt?”

Alex raises an eyebrow, “Lincoln is the closest city nearby, so it makes sense she'd be there. There’s not that many hospitals in the city and only one of them with an orthopedics branch. That doesn’t really leave that many options open, does it, detective?” 

“And you didn’t cheat by using FBI resources?” 

“Didn’t need to,” Alex grins. 

“Thank you," Maggie breathes out, "your mom really didn’t need to do that. I’m sure she has other stuff to do.”

“Don’t worry about it, I think Kara might have complained but mom's more than happy to share her food. And well, she took a look at your aunt’s medical report. I mean, she’s not a specialist in trauma but I’m sure she can help make sure your aunt gets the best treatment there is. And once I get back to National City I have some old connections as well I can try to contact.” 

“Alex, I can’t accept-”

“No, seriously.” Alex stops her with a hand on her shoulder, “After all you’ve done for us this is the least I can do to try and help.” 

Maggie swallows heavily. “Thank you, really.” 

“It’s nothing.”

“It’s not.” Maggie objects, stepping closer into Alex’s space. They’re barely a foot apart now, staring into each other’s eyes. “And you don't have anything to thank me for. I really like having you here. Both of you.” 

Alex is mesmerized. She can feel herself leaning in slowly. She’s hesitant still, but Maggie’s gaze flickers down to her lips, for just the fraction of a second, but it’s enough. Taking one quick, deep breath she-

“Mom, Snow-Pickles is gone!” Jamie’s storms into the room, making Alex and Maggie jump apart in surprise, but the kid doesn’t even seem to notice, excitedly pulling at Alex’s sweater.

“What?”

“It’s melted!” she pulls Alex to the window and true enough, most of the snow has disappeared overnight. The field and rooftops are still covered in a sheet of white but the dark asphalt of the streets is starting to become visible again.

“We can go to grandma!”

“Yeah, I- the streets are free.” Alex agrees, looking back at Maggie who gives them an encouraging smile, the moment before seemingly forgotten.

The next hour is a whirlwind of packing their stuff and making calls and trying to keep Jamie in line and before they know it they're standing in front of Maggie's door, loading their suitcase in the trunk of a taxi.

Jamie's saying goodbye to Gertie giving Alex and Maggie a short moment alone.

"So uhm," Alex doesn't know where to start, bobbing back and forth on her toes, "thank you, again. For letting us stay here." 

Maggie shakes her head. "Stop thanking me." 

“Fine." Alex gives, rolling her eyes playfully. "I- once you’re back in National City maybe we could uhm, catch up. If you want?” 

A beautiful smile grows on Maggie's face, making Alex smile along with her before she even responds. “I’d like that.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” 

As glad as Alex is to be back National City after another week spent in snowy Nebraska, she really didn't miss aliens threatening the city she's living in on the regular. It’s her first day back at work and already she's dealing with an attack on the president. The air around her still smells of burnt asphalt, assaulting her nose as she’s pacing the tarmac, overseeing her agents’ work. At another glance at her watch, she sighs. She hopes to at least get the crime scene wrapped up in time for her to pick Jamie up from school, but there's a bunch of rookies on the team and everything is taking more time than she'd like. She knows she'll probably have to pull a late shift after, but at least a shared lunch with her daughter would be nice while her lab assistants process the evidence. 

Glancing around the scene, she spots someone kneeling down by a couple of pieces of evidence. They have long brown hair, wearing a leather jacket. That’s definitely not one of her agents. 

Alex marches over, angry at another interference. “Hey!" she barks, "What the hell do you think you’re doing on my crime scene?”

The woman freezes before standing and turning in one swift motion. Alex's jaw drops as she notices who's standing in front of her. 

“Anyone ever tell you all you feds sound the same?” the woman says with an amused smirk, “It’s like you all watch the same bad movies together at Quantico.”

“Maggie?!”

“Hey, Danvers." Maggie greets her, eyes making one quick sweep over Alex's body, head to toe. "FBI, huh?”


End file.
